Undeniable Love
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: John and Bobby share an intimate morning together and must now hide their relationship from Bobby’s girlfriend Rogue. John&Bobby Slash, Rogue, Kitty
1. Chapter 1: Bobby's his Problem

**Please Review!!!!!**

**Type: **Chapter Fic.  
**Title:** Undeniable Love  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** Pyro/Iceman, Rogue  
**Summary**: John and Bobby shared an intimate morning together and must now hide their their relationship from Bobby's girlfriend Rogue.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for later chapters.  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst, Anal, Oral

**Chapter 1: Bobby's his Problem**

John didn't know why he sat up. It was going on twelve o'clock and he was tired as all hell. It had been lights out three hours ago and though he tried to go asleep he couldn't. Bobby was out late with Rogue again and like other nights, when he returned he was usually frustrated both sexually and mentally.

Honestly, what did Bobby see in Rogue? It couldn't be that he thought she was pretty. Heck, Kitty Pryce was too and she didn't hack all your powers if you tried to kiss her. Though as far as she let you get with her was a cuddle and maybe, if you were lucky, a kiss on the cheek, that seemed like a hell of a lot when your current girlfriend's powers could make you drop dead any second. Maybe Bobby was masochistic, John thought. Maybe he enjoyed endangering his life. If that was the case he would have to knock some senses into him quick.

Whatever reason Bobby had for liking her, it was foreign to him. All he knew was that Bobby infatuation with the girl was driving him mad. He couldn't begin to count the number of times he had to sit up late with Bobby to discuss the methods he could use to kiss Rogue that wouldn't end in his untimely death. Each time they had been unsuccessful. Not to be misunderstood, he liked Rogue to some degree. She was a nice person and friend, but when it came down to it, Bobby was better off without her. He had told this to him on more than one occasion and every time his words had been thrust aside. After a few more feeble attempts he had finally given up. Bobby would see reason sooner or later…he hoped so anyway.

John plopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had his favorite lighter in hand and he repeatedly opened and closed the cap to keep himself awake. It was hypnotic how the flame danced before his eyes. The small light illuminated the darkened room and it cast eerie shadows on the blood red wallpapered wall. He could feel his powers surge within him as he watched. He waved his left hand over the red-blue flame to capture it and resorted to passing the small fireball back and forth from one hand to the other. It was calming really and he needed the relaxation. It was the only thing that kept him from storming out of that room right then, finding Bobby, and punching some sense into him.

He smirked to himself. That plan was still very tempting however and if Bobby didn't get back soon, he might just go through with it.

But, why did he care? It wasn't like it was his life that was being wasted away with some dumb southern airhead. If Bobby chose not to take his advice to dump her than that was his problem. Like he liked to say; it was no skin off his back. And to add to his frustration, it wasn't like Bobby couldn't find someone else. He saw the way Kitty Pryce looked at him during class. She was falling head over fucking heels for the idiot, but his tunnel vision was so focused on Rogue that he bypassed what was right in front of him; a good catch. That's what she was. Heck, he'd fuck her if she let him!

But it all came back to that one question. Why did he care? Sure Bobby was his friend but that didn't make him obligated to worry about him or his problems. Hell, he should be worrying about his own sex life which at that moment was nonexistent. It wasn't that he wasn't trying either. He'd used every line in the book and hadn't gotten a nibble in return from any girl. Just yesterday he tried with Siren. He'd made empty, charming promises and had even showed off his pyrotechnics to impress her but…now that he thought about it, he had given up as soon as Bobby walked in the room, his ocean-blue eyes bright and his white tee soaked with sweat after his morning run.

Damn, Bobby was his problem.

He was spending a lot more time with him these days, more than usual anyway, and had broken about five dates with potential girlfriends to get in some one-one-one late night training with Bobby. Those nights had been great. They had laughed, well Bobby did, he didn't laugh, he smirked. And after an exhausting three hours training they had both collapsed on his bed in a stupor. Pure bliss. That's what those nights had been. But recently Bobby had been spending a lot more time with Rogue, and since Rogue preferred to avoid him, the feelings were likewise, it meant that during the day he didn't see Bobby much. They only had the after hours when they were all suppose to be asleep to talk about their day and just have good old quality time together.

That's mainly the reason why he lay awake now listening to the tiny second-hand tick on the clock next to his bed and why every time he thought of Rogue his stomach churned. She had managed to slip undetected into the only time they had alone and was the only reason why Bobby wasn't there with him now…but, he was patient. He could wait if he had too, because no matter how irritated he was with Bobby, it didn't stop him from worrying about him. Bobby was his best friend and no matter how much he hated to admit it, he would do anything for him. Even if that meant staying up to the crack of dawn to comfort him after yet another sexless night with Rogue.

It wasn't until he heard the door knob jiggle did he extinguish the fireball in his hand and sit up on the bed.

The door was pushed open from the other side and Bobby stumbled through. He didn't look at all surprised to see John awake and waiting for him on the bed. Bobby ruffled his hair uncomfortably as he nudged the door close with his foot. He walked at a slight angle to his bed and bringing as little attention as possible to himself, gripped the bottom of his black turtleneck and pulled it down to cover his midsection. He dropped his head and sat on his bed and began pulling off his shoes.

As he figured; Bobby was horny as hell. Damn Rogue. The bitch. It took all his willpower not to laugh. Would Bobby ever learn? Rogue was a tease and she couldn't help it. Bobby, being the dunce he was, couldn't see her for what she was; a waste of time. If it had only been emotional understanding Bobby was looking for, Rogue was his girl. But if he was seeking sexual gratification, and Bobby obviously was, he should be looking elsewhere. Plain, short and simple.

Though a sarcastic joke was fighting to get out of his mouth he knew this wasn't the time. Bobby looked miffed about whatever happened, or rather didn't happen tonight, and the way he crossed his legs to hide his erection showed obvious signs of discomfort.

He stood from the bed and crossed the short distance between the two to sit on Bobby's left. He didn't say anything right away. His plan was to wait to speak when spoken to. That approach had worked on other occasions. Why change it now?

For a few minutes the only sound in the room came from the clock where the seconds hand continued its course undisturbed. He couldn't see Bobby's entire expression so he felt somewhat oblivious to what was going through the other boys' head. He fumbled with the lighter in his hand while he waited.

"You didn't have to…stay up I mean," Bobby said as he readjusted his legs and rested his hands in his lap. John sat up a little straighter and turned to face the other boy.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked with as much calm as he could muster. This was the third time Bobby had come back in this state and each time he would react the same way. He was angry and right now he wanted to hurt something. Rogue preferably. He sat his lighter to the side and rubbed Bobby on the back.

"Uh, nothing happened," Bobby said pushing his hand away. He looked toward the floor and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like something should have happened," he said in what he hoped was a serious tone. He could just see the bulk of Bobby's erection by the stream of light coming in between the curtains. He nodded toward the hard erection and Bobby followed his gaze and winced.

"Nothing did, okay?" he hissed, his voice cold and distant. He grabbed one of his pillows from the headboard and placed it over his lap. He bent his head to rest in his hands that gripped his blonde curls in annoyance. Although his voice was muffled when he spoke, John heard the words 'leave me alone' loud and clear.

St. John Allerdyce, a boy who prized himself for having a passive personality, an easy-going attitude toward life, found himself growing extremely irritated with each passing minute he sat beside his stubborn friend. He stared at the other boy's sweaty profile in something closely resembling bitterness. He didn't hate Bobby for wanting to stand up for himself. No, that was one of the qualities he liked about him. What bothered him was that he thought he had to build up a protective barrier against him, his best friend. Fine, he would give him his space if that's what he needed. They would talk on his terms. He picked his lighter up from the bed and clambered back to his own and climbed in between the sheets. He didn't bother to see if Bobby watched him. It wouldn't matter anyway. He was tired and if Bobby wanted to be left alone he would do just that. Leave him alone.

Anyway, he was tired. He would sleep soundly tonight. No skin off his back and if Bobby wished to talk to him later he could simply wake him up. He lay on his back and with one arm resting underneath his head and the other resting across his chest he drifted to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He woke early the next morning and saw that it was still dark outside and in. He sensed, no knew that the sun would be up in half an hour. He could feel it and he figured it was his powers telling him, the sun being fire an all. He enjoyed sitting outside on the roof to watch the sun rise. It was like a silent torturer that toyed with his patience. He knew if he concentrated hard enough that he could use the sun's rays to his advantage, but Xavier had specifically told him not to use his power to that extent and that he wouldn't be able to control his strength if he did. But what did the old man know? He knew his limits so that warning hadn't meant much to him. But to stay on the safe side he simply watched the sun's ascent in the sky. That was pleasure enough.

He didn't bother to see if Bobby was awake as he pulled on his sweat pants and made for the door. He reached to pull it open when Bobby's tenor voice stopped him.

"John, wait…"

He spun on the spot and looked through the darkness to where Bobby now lay propped up in bed. He could just see the hairy shadow of facial hair on the other boys face and the locks on his head stood tousled.

"What?" he said coldly, his arms crossed in frustration.

Bobby sat up and the covers around his waist dropped exposing his flat chest. He rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepy blur. "We need to talk."

So now he wanted to talk. He leaned against the door and placed one hand in his pocket to play with his lighter. "I'm busy," he said as coldly as Bobby had told him to leave him alone only last night. Bobby looked him in the eye then and grimaced.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was…irritated. But not at you," he added lucidly as he climbed out of the bed and John saw that he wore black boxers and nothing else.

John bent his head and looked toward the ground as Bobby walked over to him and didn't look up when Bobby stopped in front of him. He could feel the taller boy's breath on his face as be moved nearer and he was shocked when Bobby gripped his arms and pulled him closer. "John, look at me."

"Why?" He asked looking him directly in the eyes now. "What do you want? There's nothing to talk about." His heart was racing like he'd just run a mile. This wasn't the first time he'd felt like this either. It was the same way his heart pounded when Bobby entered a room, when he laughed, when they fought or when he looked at him, like he was looking at him now.

"I'm sorry," Bobby whispered.

John didn't know why he shivered; why Bobby's words soothed him so much. He should be sorry, he thought. He had only wanted to help him last night and like always he had been pushed aside. Fuck Bobby and his apologies.

"Whatever," he hissed as he pushed him away. "Just handle your own fucking problems from now own."

He turned toward the door to open it but found the knob was frozen inside an ice block, the lock turned and frozen as well so that he couldn't leave. He turned back to Bobby and found that he was no longer standing but sitting on his bed, his arms crossed and smiling.

"I don't have time for these games, Iceman," he hissed as he reached back into his pocket for his lighter to use to met the ice and found that it wasn't there. He looked up just in time to see Bobby conceal it inside another crystalline ice cube.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sneered as he stared at the cube. "I really don't want to do this right now."

"You're not going anywhere until we talk," Bobby said seriously. "Something's been up with you this week. Tell me what it is?"

John shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," Bobby said standing and walking back to stand in front of him. "Why are you always up when I come in at night?"

What was he getting at? John thought, his irritation growing. He had only stayed up to make sure that he was all right. Why was he making this out to be something it wasn't?

"How was your date with Rogue?" he asked out of curiosity and to change the subject as well. Bobby shrugged.

"The usual; we talked."

"That's not what it looked like last night," John said, he wasn't smiling. Here is was again. The jealousy, because that's what it was. Jealousy. He was jealous of Rogue and her relationship with his best friend. He knew that now. That's why he cared so much about what Bobby did with her and why he stayed up late waiting for Bobby to return after a night out. He wanted to make him forget about her and, he knew now, make Bobby notice him. He didn't admit this though.

"Why do you care? John, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he snapped. He sidestepped the other boy and went to sit on his bed. If he was forced to stay here, he might as well get comfortable.

"Is it Rogue?" Bobby asked as if reading his mind. John winced.

"Why do you think it has something to do with her?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Because," Bobby said as he moved to sit beside him on the bed. "Every time I mention her name you roll your eyes and start pouting; like you are now."

"I don't pout, Iceman," he smirked. "And yeah, my current mood does have something to do with your ditsy girlfriend," he confessed. "She's a waste of time. Yours and mine"

"Not this again," Bobby said grimacing. "Are you ever going to give this up?"

"Not until you dump the dits." He leaned back onto his elbows and looked at the ceiling. "She's a tease."

"A tease…she's not a tease…" Bobby said defensively.

John fell onto his back and laughed for the first time in a long time. "Denial, you're in denial my friend," he cackled.

Bobby glared and shook his head and placing one arm on his other side leaned over him and peered into his eyes. "Denial, huh?" he laughed poking him in his side.

John squirmed under his weight and tried his best to keep a straight face as he spoke. "Rogue's a natural tease, Iceman, and if you're not smart enough to see it, that's your fault. Honestly, you should be with someone else"

"Like you?" Bobby whispered.

A pause followed in which they looked into each others eyes, each knowing the answer whether they wanted to admit it or not. There was no way Bobby couldn't feel his heart hammering in his chest, or notice the way his breathing now came in raspy, quick breaths as every drop of blood flowed to his groin. He knew he, St. John Allerdyce, a tough, eye for an eye, know-it-all, was blushing as he lay completely helpless under Bobby's gaze; his only form of defense frozen inside an ice cube on the floor.

Bobby pressed down against him making it yet more difficult for him to move, if he'd wanted to in the first place, and looking once more into his hazel eyes did something that shocked them both.

Bobby kissed him.

It was light at first, hesitant really. Their lips brushed against each other like a painter's brush on his canvas; delicate and gentle. But when neither fought what was happening the kiss grew and it gradually found the pace of their hearts. The pulse was slow; steady and unrushed. Each movement elongated as they both taught and ultimately learned what the other sought to teach. Their tongues moved in fluid unity as they suckled, massaged an urged each other on. John's mind spun as the tip of Bobby's tongue circled his own and he gripped Bobby's back as the kiss deepened and Bobby reentered his mouth; their lips swollen and hot against each other.

He moaned as Bobby moved to sit between his legs; the kiss continuing unbroken all the while. The other boy's erection pressed against his inner thigh as he hunched his hips against his own hard manhood and deepened the kiss.

John's legs lay bent against Bobby's sides and his arms were wrapped around Bobby's naked back to pull him closer. They paused for a moment to catch their breaths; their lips lay open against each other as their chest rose and fell against one another.

Oddly enough, neither felt the need for explanation. They simply lay there in each others arms.

The kiss would have continued if there hadn't been a knock on the door. Bobby almost jumped out of his skin when the initial bangs rang through the locked door. John laughed quietly, more to keep himself from crying than with amused hilarity. What bad timing!

"Who is it?" Bobby asked as he rested his head against John's heaving chest. John was shocked at how steady his voice sounded though he was just as out of breath as he. It took who ever it was a moment to respond but when they did both boys jumped from the bed and scrabbled to gain composure.

"It's me, Rogue," she answered in her southern drawl. "Bobby, let me in."

"Give me a minute, I'm not dressed," Bobby called to the door as he searched the floor for his turtleneck and jeans from the previous night.

John looked at his watch and it read 5: 50 am. She was really early. "She never comes this early," he hissed quietly to Bobby as the other boy pulled his shirt over his head before tackling his jeans.

Bobby shrugged and jumped up and down to pull up his pants. "I'm leaving," John said; his eyes darting up and down as Bobby jumped to pull on his jeans. It was then that he noticed his lighter lying in a puddle of water on the floor. He bent and picked it up and slid it back into his pocket. With his belt clasp snuggly in place Bobby grabbed John's hand as he made for the door. He pulled him back into his arms and squeezed his waist.

"We'll talk about this later," Bobby whispered into his ear.

John peered up into his eyes and nodded. He knew he should be used to it by now, but when Bobby gave him one final kiss to depart with it made his heart jump in his chest.

"See you later then," John added smirking at the taller boy. He turned and unlocked the door and turned the now wet knob. He pulled the door open and peered at Rogue who stood against the frame looking bored and out of breath.

"Morning," he said as he passed her and walked down the corridor. If he hurried, he might get to see the sun rise today; though the day was already bright without it.

"I'm so lame," he said to himself as he quickened his steps.

Without a backward glance he ran toward the main entrance.

* * *

**Author Note: I hoped you liked the story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Could Have Been

**Type: **Chapter Fic.  
**Title:** Undeniable Love  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** Pyro/Iceman, Rogue  
**Summary**: John and Bobby shared an intimate morning together and must now hide their their relationship from Bobby's girlfriend Rogue.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for later chapters.  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst, Anal, Oral  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. I only own this story!  
**Added:** December 17, 2006

**Chapter 2: What could have been**

It had been a week since that kiss and still John walked around in a state of suppressed bliss. Though they continued to kiss secretly, they had reached an agreement that they would keep their after hour activities to themselves. They were making out buddies and if they wanted to keep it that way they couldn't tell anyone. John was more than willing to keep their secret if that meant more time with Bobby and that's what he got, to the consternation of Rogue nonetheless. He didn't mind though, he _was_ Pyro wasn't he. It had to be all about him. Screw Rogue and her needs. Bobby was his friend way before she came along. She would just have to deal with his presence, and he hers.

To his disappointment however, Bobby continued to see Rogue. He said it would look really obvious if they broke up and all a sudden he started spending his time with him alone. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to see reason because he wasn't the most patient person when it came to things he wanted, but Bobby had made sense. He would just have to go along for the ride and wait to see what happened.

It was late in the afternoon that day and everyone had already attended all their classes and now sat in the make shift student lounge chatting about their day. Everyone sat around the sofa while he stood off to the side in a distant corner, his back to them all as he looked out the window at the snowy display that had just begun to pour down on the grounds

He hated the winter with a passion and he found it extremely hard to keep a happy misdemeanor during the day while he knew it snowed outside. He knew it was odd, heck his best friend created the fluffy frilly shit, but he still hated it. He preferred the hot summer heat way more and just last night he and Bobby had had a heated debate about which was better. The argument had ended without a decision being made and the only agreement they had made that night was that whipped cream made kissing very interesting.

He smiled to himself as he leaned on the window sill and looked at the snow. That had been one fun night.

And yesterday night they had talked seriously about their relationship over a single cup of hot chocolate he had managed to sneak away from the kitchens. Bobby had come right out and said that he could be bisexual because though he liked to kiss him, he was still attracted to Rogue. He had dittoed him, minus the Rogue thing, and had added, very hesitantly that he preferred him over most girls. Bobby had happily called him a faggoty wuss which led to a heated fight which ultimately ended in them kissing, he in Bobby's arms.

It always seemed to be that way; he in Bobby's arms. For some reason his body molded much more readily to the feminine role than Bobby's did, though, balls to bones, he was much stronger than Bobby would ever be. He didn't fight it though. He liked being in Bobby's arms when they kissed. A woman's role, he thought. He would gladly take on the inferior role as long as no one else found out of course.

The Zippo, which always seemed to be in his hand, twirled between his fingers as he listened to the conversation going on behind him. He preferred to listen from a distance. That was the only way to hear what people really thought of him. And like he figured, his name was spoken lightly among the small group of mutants about twenty feet behind him.

**(Group: Bobby's PoV) **

They, Rogue, Kitty, Siren and Collassus sat talking quite eagerly about the test they had been given, comparing notes, asking what questions they'd gotten wrong and vise versa. Maybe Bobby hadn't been listening clearly to the conversation going on around him, his eyes had been on Pyro standing near the window, for when he pulled his focus back to what was being said, he noticed that everyone's eyes were darting between him and Pyro.

"What's with him?" Kitty asked, nodding her head in Pyro's direction. "He's never been this quiet."

"He's Pyro. What's there to think about," Rogue said, turning her nose up in disgust.

"Honestly Bobby, why do you hang out with him?"

"Because he's my friend," Bobby said looking around at them all. "He's not that bad once you get to know him." They all shook their heads and Kitty spoke.

"I tried to talk to him yesterday and he blew me off. I don't like him."

"You room with him, don't you?" Collassus asked, looking at Bobby. "Is he as egotistic as everyone says he is?"

Bobby stared wide-eyed at him and shook his head. "Honestly guys, he's not that bad."

"Then where did you get this bruise from?" Rogue asked pointing to the red mark on his lower arm. "I asked Thomas and he said he heard fighting in your room last night."

Bobby looked in Pyro's direction as he thought around for a feasible way to answer her. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Last night he and John had fought because he'd called him a faggot, or rather something along those lines. Obviously that had started a fight. They both were covered in bruises having pushed each other into the walls and floor. He had gotten the bruise Rogue was talking about when John had gripped his arm when he suckled on his neck. He couldn't very well tell her that.

"I got it yesterday in training. It didn't show up until this morning." Yes, that was a good answer. He silently congratulated himself for his smooth thinking.

Rogue seemed convinced and the others did as well.

He turned his focus back to John and smiled. God, what would he give to be over there with Pyro right now? He was sure it would be a lot less stressful than his present situation.

There was always tonight, he thought happily. He had a great night planned out for them that he was sure John would enjoy.

Until then he turned to the others and changed the subject.

**(John's PoV)**

John grimaced to himself as he threw a glance over his shoulder to look at the group. He watched Bobby as he laughed and joked with the others. Conversation came easily to him and for a moment he felt something keen to envy. But didn't he want to be alone? There was no reason why he should bother himself with everyone else. People brought problems and disappointment and though he had a thick barrier up to hide his emotions, he rather not be hurt…again.

On that low note he returned to his room and waited for Bobby to return.

"It'll be fun. I promise," Bobby said as he grabbed John's hoody and pulled it over his head. John stood stock still, his legs feeling like lead as the prospect of what they were about to do swept over him.

"This is what you had planned the whole time?" he asked looking at a bright-eyed Bobby who pulled on his own jacket. Bobby zipped up his jacket and smiled at him.

"Yeah, come on," he said eagerly. He gripped John's hand and pulled him from the room at a run.

"Wait, can't we just watch a movie or something?" he asked yanking at Bobby's hand as they passed a snow covered window.

Bobby ignored him and they continued to run down the corridor to the back of the school.

"We might get caught," John hissed once Bobby slowed his pace. This had just occurred to him and it seemed like the best excuse yet to retreat back to their room and forget this crazy plan.

Bobby glanced sideways at him. "Like you'd care, John" he laughed. "You live for danger, remember?"

"Yeah, but…but…"

When they reached their destination Bobby pulled on gloves and held John's out for him to put on. "Trust me. This'll be a night you'll never forget."

"For you maybe; I'm going to freeze my ass off."

"I'll keep you warm," Bobby laughed as he pushed the door open and stepped outside into the snow. He was about five feet out before he realized that John wasn't following him. He spun on the spot and laughed. "Come on!" he yelled.

Step, by strenuous step, he walked into the eight inch snow; Bobby's eyes following him all the while. When he reached Bobby he stopped and wrapped his arms around himself to block the cold breeze blowing around them.

"You're hopeless, Pyro," he laughed as he gripped his hand and pulled him further out into the grounds.

After about a ten minute walk they reached a lake that, John noticed, was off the school's limits. The moon cast its glow down onto the water illuminating the light waves being made by the wind. Bobby pulled him into his arms as they looked out at the scenario and John leaned his head back to snuggle into Bobby's neck; pulling his warm body closer.

"I guess you're plan has to be canceled," he said peering at the unfrozen water. "That's definitely not ice out there," he laughed. "Can you freeze it?" he asked doubtfully.

Bobby smirked down at him before leaving him where he stood. When he reached the water's edge he bent and placed one finger into the chilly liquid. John's watched as foot by foot the water froze, its crinkle loud enough to send the birds in the trees into flight.

"Ready," Bobby said making himself a pair of icy skates. John shook his head no, but quickly gave in when Bobby pouted. "Fine," he laughed.

With his icy skates on Bobby pulled him out onto the crystal ice and like he figured and feared, he fell flat on his ass.

"Stop laughing," he yelled from the freezing ground as Bobby burst out laughing a short distance away. He clambered back to his feet with Bobby's help and with arms wrapped around Bobby's waist allowed himself to be pulled around the ice.

"This is suicide ready to happen," he hissed into Bobby's ear as they skated further out onto the ice.

"Yeah, well, this is much safer than playing with fire," he laughed knowing that was one of John's favorite things to do.

"I'm freezing," John whined after about five minutes. He had to admit he was having fun with his arms wrapped around Bobby's waist, but he couldn't feel his nose and he was sure his fingers were frostbitten.

Bobby turned to face him and smirked. "Okay, we'll go back," he laughed as he watched John's teeth chatter.

"So, do you have any other 'fun' activities planned," John joked as he warmed his hands with his zippo; his back turned against the wind and Bobby.

The answer came in the form of a huge snowball colliding with the back of his head. He turned just in time to see Bobby dart behind a tree.

"Really funny," he yelled dunking a snowball aimed at his head and melting another with a stream of fire; using his powers to his advantage.

"No powers, you cheat," Bobby yelled as he stepped from behind the tree; his hands packed with two snowballs.

John bent and picked up a handful of snow and balled it into a nice, coconut sided bundle. "You wanna play?" he grinned as he rolled the ball in his right hand.

"Bring it on," Bobby yelled as he thrust the two balls he was holding at John's head. With quick, cat-like precision he dodged the snowballs and threw his, which hit Bobby squarely in the…

"I'm… so…. sorry," John said he collapsed beside Bobby's who lay sprawled on the ground gripping his groin. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Sure you are," he growled as massaged himself with his right hand.

"I am. I was aiming for your chest," he said.

"You missed," Bobby growled as he threw back his head in pain. John opened his mouth to apologize yet again, but Bobby did something completely odd, for their current situation anyway. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he peered down into Bobby's face that was scrunched up in laughter, his pearly-white teeth showing brilliantly in the moonlight.

"You look terrified," Bobby cackled as he sat up and peered into his eyes. "I think I'll live, John."

"Oh harr harr," John said rolling his eyes and standing up. "You were the one acting like a baby."

"Well, I am the one who was hit in the crotch," he laughed.

"Whatever, let's go back to the school. I'm fucking tired of this cold shit."

He stormed off through the trees but stopped when he realized he had no clue where he was going. "You lead," he said gesturing at the trees around them.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bobby said crossing his arms as he stood.

"Not this again," John growled.

"I'm not leaving until," Bobby walked over to him. "You give me an apologetic kiss for causing me so much pain." He gripped John's hoody and pulled him to his body and peered down into his brown eyes.

John looked up at Bobby's usually warm lips and licked his own in thought. "And why would I want to do that," he said looking back into his eyes. "You started that little fight. Sorry if you couldn't finish it," he smirked nudging him away. He made to turn but was stopped when Bobby gripped his jacket tighter and pulled him back into his arm.

His eyes closed as Bobby's lips pressed over his own. His lips parted knowingly letting Bobby's tongue enter his mouth. He moaned as his body gave.

His anger quickly washed away as Bobby gripped his butt and pulled him up into his arms. But, wait, what was he doing?" He pulled his head away and looked down at the other boy.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" he asked before the wind was knock out of him as Bobby's thrust his back into a tree and recaptured his lips. He whimpered as Bobby gripped his thighs, spreading them wide as he ground against him.

They had never done anything like this before and the shock took all coherent thought out of his head. As Bobby fumbled with his belt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side, he simply let him. He knew where this was going and it amused him enough to push the other boy away.

"Not here," he whispered his breath weak and low.

Bobby grinned and nodded. Belt forgotten they ran full throttle back to the academy and didn't stop running until they were safely inside the building.

"Um, slow down Iceman," he said as Bobby gripped his jacket and pulled it over his head.

Bobby looked down at him and grinned. "Why?" he asked pulling John into another kiss. John pulled away.

"Because we're in the hallway, you idiot." Shaking his head he grabbed Bobby's hand and snatched him to their room. He fumbled with the lock on the door. Wait, they didn't lock the door. They never did.

He looked into Bobby's eyes and saw that he looked at the lock as well.

"Did you…?" Bobby asked.

"No," he answered quickly.

Making sure no one was watching he re-buttoned his jeans and retrieved his jacket from the floor a few feet away. Bobby in front, he unlocked the door with their key and pushed it open and stepped inside, and there, on Bobby's bed lay Rogue fast asleep.

John stuffed his hands into his pocket and once again fumbled with his Zippo as Bobby crossed to the bed. Damn Rogue fucked up everything, he thought as Bobby shook her awake.

Click, click, click…he opened and closed the cap on his lighter in frustration; he barely listened to the conversation they were having and he simply ignored Rogue when she looked at him.

Bobby came back over to stand in front of him and before he opened his mouth John knew what he was going to say. "I forgot we had plans tonight."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" he said side-stepping Bobby and crossing to his bed. "Don't let me get in the way of _your_ plans," he said sarcastically as he flopped back onto the bed. "Turn the lights off when you leave.

He turned on his side to face the window and closed his eyes. He thumbed the lighter open and close while he waited for them to leave and seconds later he heard the door open and close, the lights flicked off as he requested. He rolled onto his back and glared at the bed beside him and saw that it lay empty.

He averted his eyes to his erection and winced. It was just like Bobby to leave him like this. Though kissing Bobby was enough to get him off, he knew he wanted more and he was sure he could have gotten that tonight, if Rogue hadn't messed everything up.

His erection throbbed dangerously in his pants and he winced as a sharp ache rang through him as if his cock begged him for release.

With his eyes closed, and when he rubbed himself to completion; the only thought on his mind was of Bobby and what could have been.


	3. Chapter 3: To Watch the Sun Rise

**Type: **Chapter Fic.  
**Title:** Undeniable Love  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** Pyro/Iceman, Rogue  
**Summary**: John and Bobby shared an intimate morning together and must now hide their their relationship from Bobby's girlfriend Rogue.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst, Anal, IS DEFINATELY IN THIS CHAPTER  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added:** December 18, 2006

**Chapter 3: To Watch the Sun Rise**

_(Bobby's Point of View)_

4: 53 a.m.

John squirmed under the sheets; his dreams making him grip his pillow and whimper in his sleep. He bit his bottom lip as he rolled onto his back; the new position taking some off the pressure off his erection, letting him sleep more easily, though not more soundly in the least.

Bobby, who laid facing John's bed, smirked to himself as John whispered his name in his sleep. He propped on his elbow and silently watched the other boy toss and turn; the contents of his dreams evident from the bump in the sheets where his harden erection stood at attention.

He knew that John wanted him; and that all he had to do was cross to his bed and kiss him on the lips for John to accept him, no questions asked. He had been willing to give himself to him last night and he knew that his feelings were the same this morning.

Last night it had just been about them and their pleasure. He had pushed all other concerns from his mind and had willingly forced their relationship to the next step. But this morning things were different. After leaving last night with Rogue, they'd had a serious talk about where they stood. She had actually cried when she had said she loved him, but when he went to say the words back to her, he had frozen. The words had been on his tongue, but he couldn't get them out of his mouth. Not anymore. When he looked at Rogue, something was missing, something that until his relationship with John had progressed, he hadn't noticed.

With John there was a spark that couldn't be described. John had told him one day that he felt alive with him and that's exactly how he felt with him too. It was like fireworks, that had been fizzing somewhere inside him, suddenly burst into a brilliant lights display each time they were near each other. He knew that sounded lame, but that's how he felt each time he looked into John's eyes, every time he said John's name in passing conversation, or whenever they fought like they did last night, outside in the snow. He sensed a change in himself when he was near John's side, and now that he thought about, _really_ thought about, that feeling wasn't there when he was with Rogue.

And it wasn't because he couldn't touch Rogue like he did John. No, he wasn't that shallow. He could go days without laying a hand on John and feel completely satisfied and whole inside. His separation from Rogue was a product of a relationship strained. He hated to admit it, but sometimes he felt that he had to continually prove his love to her. She had accused him just last night of ignoring her; of not giving her enough of his time and attention. Bullshit. If anything he was giving her too much of his time. He spent dust to dawn with her and yet she still wanted more. He wanted to give her more, but when it all came down to it, he couldn't. He couldn't force himself to feel something he didn't.

It was turning into a show that he was acting out on his own. He was going through the motions with her and honestly he didn't want to do that anymore. He was tired of trying to meet her expectations. For that's exactly what they were. High, unreasonable expectations.

To her, he was the perfect boyfriend. He was kind, caring, considerate to others; an all-around great boyfriend…on the outside. She clung to his arm like he was some sort of trophy she'd won at one of those country fairs she always talked about.

He wasn't perfect by any means. He made mistakes like everyone else. Hell, he'd made the biggest mistake of his life only last night when he left John by himself. He had stayed up most of the night wondering if he should wake the other boy an apologize, but seeing John's Zippo in his hands had stopped him. John only slept with that thing when he was angry. It was like the danger signs you saw lining those toxic waste lands. If you got too close you were sure to get hurt. He had been unable to fall asleep for most of the night and had gotten only four hours of sleep. He was wide awake now as he looked at the other boy now resting on his back, his mouth slightly open. The Zippo now lay forgotten on the floor.

In sleep John looked at ease. There was no sarcastic smirk on his face and the barrier he surrounded himself with to protect him from the world was gone. He lay helpless; even more helpless now that his lighter lay out of reach, he thought as he eyed the tiny flamed piece of metal on the floor. How would he feel if his powers depended on such a small thing as a lighter? Without that, John was just as fragile as any other mortal. He was almost human really. He was sure John's parents would have been happy to hear him say that. Under that tough exterior was a boy alone and who was too angry at the world to let down his defenses. It had taken him almost a year to convince John to trust him. They had argued and physically fought each other until John had finally broken down and collapsed to the ground and cried the only tears he would ever see him cry.

That day when John had broken down and cried; letting him in completely, he had fallen in love with him. He hadn't known then, but he knew now.

He liked everything about him. His hot temper, his sarcasm, and the way he would start to laugh but suddenly stop when he thought others might hear.

His love for him was why he left with Rogue last night; to find out one thing. That it wasn't she he wanted to be with anymore. He wanted to be with John and John alone.

Looking at John's bedside clock it read 4: 56 a.m. John would be waking up soon. He liked to watch the sun rise in the morning. It had to do with fire, he guessed. He would have to ask him one day.

But until then, John slept; his dreams undisturbed. His hands still clung to the covers that hung loosely over his lower body blocking it from view. His chest rose and fell in one fluid movement as he breathed in than out. He would have let him continued undisturbed if John hadn't murmured his name once more in his sleep.

John needed him. The least he could do was go to him now and try to comfort him, like he should have comforted him last night.

Climbing out of bed he crossed over to John's and sat just at the edge so that he wouldn't wake him. He must have sensed his presence for John's hands unclenched his sheets and he lay still; as if waiting for something big to happen. And it did…

_(John's Point of View)_

He wasn't quite sure when his dreams began reality but when a cool hand rubbed the fabric over his penis and squeeze his body reacted way before his mind could grasp what was happening. He didn't have to open his eyes to see who it was; he'd know those hands anywhere. The only question was why Bobby was doing this too him now? Sure, he'd woken up with an erection harder than a brick, but he could have handled that little problem on his own. He had last night.

Was this Bobby's way of apologizing to him for leaving him high and dry last night? Because if it was he could kiss his ass.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he moaned sluggishly, pushing Bobby's hand away. It was too dark in the room to see his expression so he couldn't tell if he was pissed or not. He eased up onto his arms to yell directly at him but when Bobby pushed him onto his back and held him down on the mattress; all thought of yelling went out the window. He wanted to punch his face in, or better yet, burn the hell out of him with his lighter which he tried to reach for and couldn't find.

_(Bobby PoV)_

"John, stop fighting me." Bobby said shaking him.

He hadn't meant to be so forceful but he had no other choice. It was the only way to get John to pay attention to him. He was tired of fighting with him and no matter what John said to him now, it simply didn't matter. He could push him away like he wanted to now and curse him until he was blue in the face but his dreams had spoken for him seconds before. John wanted him and he knew it. The person who laid before him now, red face, chest heaving and horny as hell, was someone still confused from the previous night. He had hurt him. He had to make him understand the only way he knew how.

(John's PoV)

John gripped the covers and moaned as Bobby's mouth pressed over his own, forcing his lips apart with his tongue. He struggled to pushed him away by gripping the other's boy's arms has he leaned over him, but Bobby grabbed his wrists firmly in one hand and raised them over his head pressing them into the pillow behind him causing his back to arch off the bed. Legs spread on either side of Bobby hips, back arched and head to one side, John whimpered as Bobby suckled at his neck, nipping the skin with his teeth.

"Bobby," he moaned into the kiss as Bobby slid his free hand into his boxers, gripped his now throbbing erection and began to stroke up and down the length. His body gave to the movement and he spread his legs wider as Bobby circled the mushroom-shaped tip with his thumb, using the pre-cum that sipped out for added pleasure.

He wasn't sure when Bobby freed his arms, but his arms instantly wrapped themselves around the other boy's neck pulling him closer; deepening the kiss.

He opened his eyes as Bobby broke the kiss long enough to trail the tip of his tongue along the inside edge of his lips, the hand in his boxers massaging his erection in pace with his tongue. John grinned as he too licked, sucked and toyed with Bobby's tongue before gripping his hair and pulling him back into the kiss.

It didn't take long for him to cum and he held his breath as the initial release spread through him causing him to tremble and gasp against Bobby's open lips.

For a moment they lay in silence, Bobby's continuing to stroke him with sperm covered fingers as he caught his breath.

"Want more?" Bobby whispered as he bent to kiss his chin and neck. John could feel the other boy's erection pressed against his bottom even through the fabrics separating them. As Bobby continued to stroke him he felt his self growing more heated by the second.

He didn't answer immediately but pulled him back into another heated kiss to give himself time to think. This is going to hurt, he thought though he didn't know from experience. He'd only heard by mouth that it wasn't pleasant for the receiver the first time around. To tell the trust, he wasn't looking forward to the pain, but when he heard Bobby groan deep in his throat and tighten the grip on his penis as they kissed, he knew he would have to throw caution to wind and jump right in.

"Fuck me," he whispered into the kiss. Bobby obeyed royally.

Bobby's shirt went first, then his pants and boxers. John stared, eyes wide at Bobby's size and thickness. If he was any good with numbers, he had to be eight inches tops. It was a pretty unnerving view. Bobby's penis stood out from his body drenched and dripping with pre-cum at the tip. He gulped. Bobby saw his gaze and laughed.

"You sure?" he asked giving him a chance to back out. Bobby was always considerate of others. He had personally hated that quality because that meant that Bobby was apologizing for everything he did wrong and his life's goal was to be on good terms with everyone. It also stood in his way of pleasure. Here he sat, just as hard as he was and willing to stop because his own pleasure might cause him discomfort.

This might hurt like hell, he thought, but he'd take it if it meant Bobby was happy.

He nodded as he pulled down his boxer and flung them to the floor. He reached for Bobby and pulled him back onto of him; wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer. He squirmed as Bobby's erection slid down his thigh and rested between his legs. It was the oddest feeling ever, but he welcomed it nonetheless.

He leaned his head back into the pillow as Bobby hunched his hips against his bottom, creating friction against his balls. It felt good, but he wanted more. He felt the tip of Bobby's penis circle his opening, lubricating him with his sperm before sliding in only the tip and pulling it back out, then in again. Bobby no longer used his hands, but brought them to rest beside John's head, bending his head to kiss him on the lips as his hips moved in slow rhythm, in and out, letting only the smooth tip of his erection to his ass.

It felt good.

John gripped the back of Bobby's head as they kissed. His eyes lay close as he concentrated on the movement going on between his legs. This was fine, Bobby was taking it slow, but he wanted more. The tension that had risen inside him was gradually subsiding as they kissed. Their tongue's massaged each other and there breaths became short and rushed as time progressed. He was trembling from head to foot with anticipation now as Bobby's kissed from his neck to his lips.

_(Bobby's PoV)_

He waited. His patience was the only thing holding him back from thrusting into John entirely and fucking his brains out. John whimpered in his ear yet the tension was there; his hesitation still holding him back from complete susceptibility.

His own pre-cum seeped in and around John's entrance as he continued to pull the tip of his aching erection in and out.

It wasn't until John's grip loosened on his back and his legs lost their tightness around his hips did he grip the sheets on either side of the other boy and enter him completely, the tightness of John's virginal ass pressing around his cock.

Oh, God he felt good.

_(John PoV)_

All the air was pushed out of his lungs as Bobby thrust inside him, the kiss forgotten as the boy on top bent his head to the side and growled into his ear. His whole body goosed as his body gave; and he bit his lip in pain, breaking the skin and drawing blood that tasted sweet to his buds.

A tiny stream of blood streamed down his chin, but he didn't care. He gasped, his nails digging into Bobby's back as the cock filling him squirmed inside.

.In…out…in… and then out again.

Bobby recaptured his lips, licking the blood from his tongue as they kissed.

"Get on your knees," Bobby tenor voice demanded as he pulled out of him. Sperm ran down his thighs as he did as he was told, feeling very obedient at the moment. He reached over his head; forehead pressed against the sheets, and gripped the sheets as Bobby reentered him, his pace much faster and his thrusts much deeper.

He groaned deep in his throat as his breath was repeatedly thrust out of his lungs. He was steadily growing dizzy with every shallow breath he took, but Bobby pushed him onward, his hips banging against his behind causing him bounce in rhythm. He felt like a bitch. It was fantastic!

Eventually Bobby rested back on his feet and he rode of his own doing; his legs spread wide and his head back, mouth open in ecstasy. He squeezed his eyes close and dropped his head forward onto his chest, the feeling taking over all his senses as he rode with earnest.

"Fuck," he growled as he rode him faster, his hips circling as Bobby held his waist helping him rock back and forth. Bobby's kissed his neck right below his hair line and reaching around him, grabbed his swollen, blood-filled cock and squeezed. His body shivered as he came and Bobby did too seconds later, his strong hands digging into his thighs as he held John down.

"Shit," John said falling forward onto his stomach. Bobby's collapsed at his side and laughed.

"What's so funny?" John asked rolling on his back and rubbing himself. Sperm still oozed out of his bruised opening and he used that to caress himself with. He raised his free hand to his lip and saw that it still bled. Fuck.

He turned his head to look at Bobby and saw that he looked back at him. "What?" He grinned licking the blood from his lips and sitting up.

"That was my first time, that's all," Bobby said in a daze as he looked at the ceiling.

"It won't be your last," he smirked as he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his clothes from the night before off the floor and it was then that he saw his lighter. He bent to pick it up and began to dress.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked as he pulled on his pants and shirt.

"The sun rises in about 5 minutes," he said pointing at the clock that read 5: 55am. "You coming?" he said sliding his lighter in his pocket and pulling on his hoody.

Bobby nodded and got dressed. Together they went to the student lounge. It was the best place inside the school to watch the sun rise without having to go outside. They sat on the sofa facing the window and watched as the first glimmer of the run's rays showed at the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Bobby whispered his eyes bright as he watched the sun's ascent. John looked sideways at him and smirked.

"It sure is."

Their eyes met and Bobby did something that shocked him more than anything else had that morning. He kissed him on the cheek, in public, without the slightest hesitation. Though it had only been a peck and no one was up yet to see, it had meant a lot and

John gripped his hand and squeezed.

"You're full of surprises, Iceman," he said looking at the large fireball emerging in the sky.

"I'm only getting started," Bobby smirked.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow, just finished this chapter. I had it written yesterday but I edit alot of things out and placed several things in. If you haven't noticed by now, all my chapter names come from a phrase I've written inside the story. Just a little FYI for my readers. Please read and review 

By the way, this is my first Pyro/ Iceman X-men fiction. I hope I'm doing the ship justice!


	4. Chapter 4: To Dance Round a Bonfire

**Type: **Chapter Fic.  
**Title:** Undeniable Love  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** Pyro/Iceman, Rogue  
**Summary**: John and Bobby share an intimate morning together and must now hide their relationship from Bobby's girlfriend Rogue.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for later chapters.  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst, Anal, Oral  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added: December 19, 2006 **

**Chapter 4: To Dance Round A Bonfire**

He was right. Bobby was only getting started. It had been about three days since they'd had sex. It wasn't because they didn't want to, but Bobby along with a group of other mutant student had gone on a trip to Washington D.C for a speech that had something to do with a class he wasn't taking. He'd known they were going since the announcement had been made during dinner about 2 weeks ago, but it didn't make his leaving any easier. He and Bobby had parted on good terms, with Bobby telling him that he would come back with a surprise; and as much as he badgered him to tell what he might be, Bobby wouldn't let up.

He had stood and watched as Bobby climbed onto the jet followed closely by Rogue.

He wasn't worried about her in the least. He'd lost all his doubt about Bobby's feeling for him that morning when they'd sat watching the sun. Bobby had told him he loved him and he had repeated the words, though he'd hesitated when he realized it was true. He actually loved Bobby. He had stared blindly at the wall for an entire minute until it sank in. Bobby had laughed as he whispered the words "I love you" about ten times. Love didn't come naturally to him and when ever he felt even the slightest glimmer of it, or something closely resembling it he'd push it to the back of his mind. That was out of bounds territory. He hadn't let himself go there.

Not until Bobby came along.

But Bobby was gone now and he couldn't simply sit and stare at the wall waiting for him to get back. He was fine being alone. It gave him time to think and clear his mind. He actually took the free time he was given to study, train, and most importantly, learn how to ice skate. If Bobby was going to give him a surprise, why not give him one back. He found that the fountain behind the school had frozen solid enough to hold his weight and he'd managed to find a pair of old ice skates in the school's attic one night when he'd found it hard to sleep. They were a bit too big for his feet but he managed to get them snug by wearing three pairs of socks.

He snuck out each day, right before the sun set and tried his hand at skating and he realized after he fell on his butt for the fifteenth time that he wouldn't be able to do this on his own.

"Why should I help you?" Kitty Pryce said to him as they walked to dinner. He'd just asked for her help, though very reluctantly seeing as she didn't like him. But she was the only person he knew that could ice skate and he_ had_ to learn.

"Because you're a nice person…" he said blandly, looking at the back of her head as they walked into the dining room.

"Humph," she huffed as she dropped into her seat at the table and began to eat.

"Will you help me?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Why do you need to learn?" she asked looking him directly in the face.

"Let's just say I want to spend some quality time with someone I like," he said as he flicked open his lighter and began toying with the flame. He waited for her to respond.

Something inside her seemed to light up at those words and when he glanced up and peered into her eyes she nodded, her face blushing. "Okay," she said. "I'll help you."

"Loosen up your legs. You're too stiff," Kitty said as she stood at the edge of the fountain and watched his feeble attempt at skating. So far he had managed to bruise his right hip and almost twist his ankle. This wasn't proving to be easy.

"I'm trying to loosen up," he snapped as he bent his legs and prepared to fall.

"You're not going to fall," she said laughing at him as she skated to his side.

"Tell that to my bruised ribs," he groaned, gripping his chest in anguish.

"Fine, I'll help you stay up," she said holding out her hands for his. She leaned her head to the side and smirked at him. "Come on, John," she said when he hesitated.

He grinned and took her hands and with her help she led him around the ice and to his surprise and hers, he didn't fall.

"That's right, one leg in front of the other," she smiled looking down at his legs. "See, you're doing it."

"With your help," he groaned, though he smiled soon after. "This isn't so bad though," he admitted, his eyes bright as he looked into her brown ones.

She smirked as she led him by one hand round the circled fountain. "You've never been this nice before," she said looking at his profile. "It's nice."

He grinned and turned to look at her. "Thanks for helping me."

She smiled. "Look you're skating," she said holding up two free hands and laughing. "You're a fast learner."

"I try," he grinned. He grabbed her hand and together they circled the ring, conversation light as they chatted until nightfall.

"Night," he said as they stood before her bedroom door.

"Night."

They stood there for a moment awkwardly looking at the other. Her brown-eyes wavered under his gaze and she smiled sheepishly, her eyes toward the floor. He couldn't help but smile. She was so shy. Maybe he should leave. There was really no reason to linger and it was late. She was probably tired.

"Well, um, bye." He turned on his heels to make for his room on the opposite side of the school when she called his name.

"Yeah," he said spinning around to look down at her and before he could fathom what was happening she kissed him on the lips; her hands gripping his arms as she stepped on the tips of her toes to reach his mouth. He simply stood in shock until she pulled away.

"Night." She didn't wait for an answer but returned to her room closing the door behind her.

He stood transfixed, his mouth hanging open and hot from the intensity of the kiss. What in the world was that about? If he had come across interested in her, it hadn't been his intention. He was attracted to her, but that was all. Should he go set her straight? Maybe he should.

He crossed to the door and knocked lightly. It took a moment for the door to open and when it did it wasn't Kitty on the other side.

"May I help you?" Siren asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I need to speak to Kitty."

"She upstairs in her room," she smiled pointing to the ladder in the corner and then the ceiling.

"This isn't her room?" he asked.

"Nope."

"How did she…oh," then it dawned on him. "She can walk through walls. Thanks anyway."

The door closed in his face with a snap. "Good night to you too," he said flicking off the door. He would just have to talk to her tomorrow if he had time. Bobby was coming back tomorrow night. He'd talk to her in the morning if he could find her. Still confused he walked back to his room.

You would think that after twelve hours he would have run into Kitty at least once during the day, but no, he couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she was avoiding him after what happened the night before, because he asked Siren if she'd seen her and she, being the nicest person in the school, dodged his question like the plague and told him to stop asking questions if he knew what was good for him.

What that meant he didn't know and he was too focused on the jet's arrival in an hour to care. He didn't know what to do with himself. He paced his room for fifteen minutes until his heads ached. He toyed with fire until he lost his concentration and accidentally set his bed on fire. This wasn't helping.

He walked to the student lounge and took a seat in a corner and looked out the window. It was snowing heavily. What if they couldn't make it back? He wasn't a needy person at all, but he did get bored quickly and if Bobby didn't get back fast he would take drastic measures and set the whole damn school on fire. There was nothing better to pass the time than dancing round a nice big bonfire.

He opened his lighter, he closed his lighter and slowly time ticked on; making the anticipation grow at an alarming intensity inside him. He looked at the wall clock and it read 8:00 p.m. They were supposed to be here already. They were running late. Five more minutes then…

"John, you coming?" Kitty yelled to him as he stared hopefully out the window. "There here."

So, she wasn't avoiding him, he thought as walked over to her. She waited by the lounge exit and smiled at him. "Sorry, I haven't talked to you all day. I've been busy comforting Siren. Her boyfriend broke up with her last night and she's been really crabby all day."

"Oh." That explained her sharp temper with him earlier. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the basement where the jet landed below the basketball court.

"Not really…"

"If you're coming you better hurry. We're locking this area when the jet lands," Stormed called to them.

"Come on," Kitty said pulling him along. They rushed to the in ground landing area and stood with everyone else; the explanation to her forgotten as the court above opened and the jet roared down in front of them and landed a few yards away, its red signal lights illuminating the eyes of everyone around him. With the engine off the people inside began climbing off board.

The Professors climbed off first; Cyclops, and Jean, with the students following. First came Rogue. She took the steps down two at a time, her chest heaving as she stalked toward the crowd. Her mascara ran down her face and he could tell that she'd just been yelling because her face was red and blotched in spot. She stopped her raged pursuit when she reached Kitty's side and taking both he and Kitty off guard, she began to cry.

"He broke up with me," she said, her southern accent stronger than ever as her voice shook and more tears streamed down her cheeks. Those standing around them backed away and looked at her with pity; some shaking their heads in disbelief

"Why?" Kitty said wrapping her arms around the other girl, but making sure not to touch her skin.

"He says he's in love with someone else."

John stared blankly at Rogue's profile and he felt his heart drop as she broke down against Kitty's chest, her body shattered by her tears. So, this was Bobby's surprise to him. Oh, what a fucking surprise it was!

"I'm going to take her to her room," Kitty said looking at him. He nodded his head but didn't look at her as they began a slow trudge back to the basement exit. Instead his eyes watched Bobby's descent from the jet; the other boy's eyes searching the crowd. Bobby looked just as distraught as Rogue, but when he saw John standing in the crowd, he bee lined in his direction; everyone stepped aside as they watched in amazement; their eyes darting between Bobby and Rogue.

But he wasn't walking toward Rogue as they all assumed. Instead he stopped in front of John and smiled, his face pulled in a knowing smirk. The room went quiet around them as John grinned back, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked into Bobby's eyes.

"Hi," he said dumbly. Damn, that was lame. He thought looking at everyone around them. Really sly, John.

"Surprised?" Bobby asked rocking from foot to foot.

He nodded. "Is it real?" he asked hopefully.

"As real as this."

And with every eye on them, every head turned in their direction; Bobby pulled him into his arms and kissed him, full on, on the lips. His heart actually stopped in his chest as Bobby's tongue entered his mouth and massaged his own. Maybe he was weird in some disgusting, twisted way, but with everyone looking at them, this kiss was very erotic, even titillating.

He could hear the "Oh my Gods," and the "What the fucks," erupting through the crowd and in the distance he thought he heard someone yell Rogue's name to get her attention.

Her screams brought both of them back to reality and when they broke apart and looked around, it wasn't to see only Rogue fuming, but Kitty as well.

Both girls looked ready to kill.

Bobby looked at him with raised eyebrows and he shrugged, his heart pounding in his ears.

This was turning out to be one very interesting night.

* * *

**Author Note:** So, did you like it? If you did let me know by reviewing! Thanks.  
Also, if you like Bobby/John FanFiction, join this site I've created. http://xfireandicex(dot)proboards59(dot)com It's linking authors on this site as well as Livejournal that write Bobby/John fics. 


	5. Chapter 5: Tying Loose Ends

**Type: **Chapter Fic.  
**Title:** Undeniable Love  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters/Ships:** Pyro/Iceman, Rogue  
**Summary**: John and Bobby shared an intimate morning together and must now hide their their relationship from Bobby's girlfriend Rogue.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself.  
**Added:** December 20, 2006  
**Finished Writing**: December 20, 2006

**Chapter 5: Tying Loose Ends**

"Did you see them kiss?"

"I didn't know they were gay?"

"Rogue's going to kill him…"

"If Kitty doesn't kill John first."

John tried to tone out the conversations going on around him as Jean and Cyclops led them, the girls in front, from the basement and to Jean's office. Bobby held his hand as they walked side by side, both readying themselves for the confrontation that was Rogue and Kitty.

"Inside, all of you," Jean said gesturing to her office. They did as they were told and stood, boys on one side and girls on the other, facing Jean and Cyclops.

When they seated themselves behind the desk, the two adults turned to them and shook their heads.

"Now what is this about?" Jean asked; her eyes darting between the two pairs. "Explanations now."

"He broke up with me," Rogue said pointing at Bobby's face. "And now he's dating John." She turned her face up and shook her head.

"And Bobby, what do you have to say for yourself," Cyclops asked trying his best to hide his amusement.

Bobby glared at Rogue and then at John. "I don't know how to explain it. It just happened. We both, I don't know, decided it was time to stop depriving ourselves of what we wanted and be with each other."

"So you're gay," Cyclops asked looking at the two boys.

"Not exactly. More bisexual." John piped in smiling up at Bobby.

"So that's how Kitty comes into the picture. "You seduced her?" Jean asked looking at Kitty who was in tears.

"No, I didn't mean for things to go the way it did. I was only being nice to her. She went off and got feelings for me. That's not my fault," he snapped.

"Could you be anymore self-centered and ruthless?" Rogue yelled, glaring at him.

"I can actually," he smirked at her. "But, honestly, I didn't know she liked me in that way. I tried to tell her about Bobby and me, but she wouldn't listen," he said looking at Jean now.

"You did not," Kitty hissed.

"Yes, doll, I did."

"Bobby, did you tell Rogue about your feelings for John?" Jean asked crossing her arms.

"Not exactly."

"Not at all, you bastard." Rogue spat. "He led me on. He told me he loved me, but he was seeing John behind my back."

"If you'd stop fantasizing about how you wanted me to be, you'd realize that I wasn't in love with you anymore. You were living in a fantasy world Marie. I can't help that you couldn't see what was right in front of you."

"Me," John laughed.

"This isn't the time," Cyclops barged in when Rogue went to yell.

"Let's just settle this," Jean said getting frustrated. "I want you all to stop acting like immature children and act like the adults you are. If Bobby wants to be with John, let him. Move on," she said to Rogue. "And if John didn't tell you that he liked you, you can't be angry at him when you're feelings get hurt," she said to Kitty.

"And you two. If I hear that you're toying with another girl in this school, I won't try to stop them attacking you next time. You both know better."

"Understood," Cyclops chimed in looking at them all in amusement."

"Understood," they said in unison.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John gripped Bobby's hand in his own and together they skated round the fountain; their thoughts only on each other. Pure bliss as John liked to say.

Neither of them was sleepy due to all the excitement inside the school. They could practically hear the rumors being started inside the schools walls. It was now three in the morning and feeling jittery, John shook Bobby out of his lazy stupor and pulled him out of the bed and very quietly they left the school and went outside to skate.

Like he'd thought Bobby was surprised to see him skate, though clumsily on the ice side him. He had laughed as he took to the ice inch by nervous inch, biting his lip in concentration.

"Who taught you?" Bobby asked as he swept him into his arms.

"The infamous Kitty Pryce," he said turning up his nose. "I think I liked her better when she hated me." he laughed.

"She does now."

"How I like it," he grinned.

"What are we going to do about them in the morning? We can't avoid them forever"

"We'll deal with that in the morning," John smirked.

Bobby looked toward the sky and laughed. "That should be fun. I don't even know how this happened."

"Well, first you're fell madly in love with me, but who can blame you seeing as I'm charming, good looking, sexy…"

He was cut off when Bobby kissed him on the lips; they both smiled into the kiss.

"Things are going to change," he said bending him head to look toward their feet.

"We're ready." Bobby answered.

And John knew he was right.

_The End for now. (There might be a sequel, who knows.)_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Short and with possible sequel actions. Please leave a review. 


End file.
